Inside the Box
by azyremi
Summary: "Because before they were a team, they were friends." Their greatest times at Teiko, captured. #1: the dunks of Akashi and Kuroko.


**INSIDE THE BOX**

_#1: a photo_

* * *

_"Because before they were a team, they were friends." _

In which Akashi and Kuroko both manage a dunk, with the assistance of a trampoline and a piggyback ride.

* * *

The first-string gym was empty, except for a select few. After all, it _was _lunchtime at Teiko Junior High, and most of the sane students would be back in the classrooms, eating or chatting excitedly with their friends; some were even desperately trying to copy their homework in time before the bell rang. But for the regulars in the Basketball Club, any free period that could be spent playing basketball was, and so, clad in T-shirts and white shorts with the trademark blue streak running down the side, they practiced in a disorganized fashion without any set teams or rules.

As of now, two people stood, leaning against the walls of the gym. Compared to the others, they were on the smaller side, but height was not an issue when it comes to talent. Spectating the match, Akashi crossed his arms to match his crossed legs; Kuroko merely pressed his arms behind his back.

There was a boy; his skin tan from hours at the outdoor courts, and his navy blue hair clipped short so that it wouldn't interfere with his play. Aomine Daiki: the ace of the team, was only in middle school, yet he could perform moves that most could not. "Oi, Kise, pass me the ball," he called, as he turned, racing past the half-court line to the other side.

As expected, the basketball was tossed in his direction, and with one hand, his fingers grasped the ball and dribbled to the hoop. His sneakers squeaked against the floor as he leaped and dunked, and the net swished, the sound of the ball bouncing against the floor echoing throughout the gym.

"Nice dunk!" Kise sported two thumbs up, impressed.

Aomine grinned in response, sweat trailing down his face.

"Guys," Murasakibara drawled, "let's grab a snack. I'm hungry."

Midorima nodded in agreement, as he adjusted his glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose from the moisture.

"Yeah, I need a drink." Aomine snatched his towel from where it was hanging precariously off the bench. He wiped his face, throwing the towel over his shoulder. Kise followed him eagerly, as they joined the other purple and green-haired boys who were discussing...certain things.

"Mido-chin, I can't find my money."

"It's your fault for going broke on snacks."

"I left mine upstairs. Hey Kise, can you pay for all of us?"

"Why do I always end up treating everyone?!"

"It shouldn't be a problem. Aren't you rich from all that modeling stuff?"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Their voices faded as they left the gym entrance towards the vending machines.

All was quiet as the two shortest players of the team were left alone in the gym. Little did they know, these two were brimming with jealousy, having just watched Aomine's little display. After all, being less than one hundred and sixty centimeters tall, there was no way either could reach the hoop while other players could all easily manage a dunk. For Midorima, it wasn't a matter of ability, but rather his predilection for three-pointers as his role as the established shooting guard. Aomine and Kise exploited their height, with the latter especially loving to show off. And Murasakibara, if he could be convinced to ditch the lazy act, could easily do one what with his long arms and huge hands.

Nevertheless, Akashi began plotting.

"Kuroko."

The bluenette turned to his captain with a questioning look on his face.

"Come with me."

Akashi strode off to the closet located in the corner of the gym where all the mops and basketballs and extra nets and _backboards_ (with Murasakibara in the club, replacing them was quite the common occurrence) were stored. With Kuroko at his heels, the redhead flipped on the light switch, illuminating the room. At the very back, there was a large, oddly-shaped thing, blanketed by a thick cloth. Akashi whipped off the cloth, and it gathered on the floor, revealing a dusty trampoline. He had found this earlier in the year, but hadn't found a use for it until now.

Kuroko sneezed. "Sorry."

"Help me carry this."

Kuroko, understanding Akashi's plan, complied wordlessly, taking the left end of the trampoline. The latter took the right, and stepping over fallen basketballs and misplaced practice jerseys, they lifted it outside into the gym. Akashi's right hand let go, causing Kuroko to almost fall over with the sudden applied weight. He pointed in the direction of the hoop where Aomine had just scored a dunk.

"There."

Together, they struggled to carry the trampoline over to the other side of the gym. Finally, they dropped it into position underneath the hoop, and Akashi wiped his hands free of the dust. Kuroko stepped aside; Akashi jogged over and picked up a basketball. His eyes were trained on the trampoline, calculating the best way to proceed.

Suddenly, he dribbled over to the net, not before leaping into the air, his shoes landed with just the right amount of force onto the trampoline, which pushed him upwards. He raised his arms, stretching, and his black T-shirt rode up with the effort. And with both hands clasping the metal hoop, he threw the ball in, just as Aomine had did minutes before.

There was nothing more satisfying than hearing the ball collide with the floor.

Akashi landed with his feet firm. He looked at Kuroko, his crimson eyes set alit. Kuroko ran excitedly towards his captain.

"Good job, Akashi-kun!" One of Kuroko's hands was held in a congratulatory fist. Akashi had just accomplished what was previously thought as the impossible!

Kuroko gave him one of his rare beams, and Akashi returned it. This was a moment of meaning that the others wouldn't be able to understand.

Several successful attempts later (Akashi _never_ failed), Kuroko lifted one of the basketballs into his hands. "Please teach me," he pleaded.

The captain clasped his right hand on Kuroko's shoulder encouragingly. He gestured towards the hoop, and his mouth rapidly explained.

Meanwhile, the other four had just returned from their short break. They watched the entire scene, hidden behind the door, spying and not wanting to disturb the two friends.

"I can't see -" Kise whined, as Aomine pushed the blonde's head down.

"Just shut up before they hear us."

"I want to see," Murasakibara opened the wrapper of what was his fourteenth cracker.

"Would you all please step aside or at least move your fat heads?"

Aomine snorted. "Look at them, they're practically emitting sparkles."

Murasakibara munched his cracker-stick, giving his assent.

"This is a moment deserving of a picture!" Kise took out his yellow cellphone, switching to the camera function. Pressing his thumb on the center button, he took multiple shots.

"One is enough," Midorima interrupted, but he couldn't help leaning further over the other three to peek.

"Shhhh, Tetsu's giving it a shot!" (No pun intended.)

Unfortunately, Kuroko's lack-of-shooting ability apparently extended to dunks and trampolines, for the basketball collided against the metal rim and flew away. Stubbornly, the phantom player chased after the ball. Just as he was about to run and try again, however, he was lifted onto Murasakibara's shoulders.

"Here, let me help you." The purple-headed boy, who towered over at a staggering one hundred and eighty six centimeters, still had cracker remnants in his mouth, and his words were barely decipherable.

For once, Kuroko didn't mouth a complaint at being treated like a child.

"Go Tetsu!"

"Kurokocchi, you could've asked me to give you a piggyback ride!"

"Kuroko, I have confidence in you."

Although Midorima remained silent, he cheered the bluenette on from inside his head.

Murasakibara strode over to the hoop, his feet kicking aside the trampoline that was no longer necessary. And in this magical moment, Kuroko scored his first dunk ever.

* * *

_A/N: This was inspired by a comic on zerochan, Pixiv ID: 321553. Please note that this occurred pre-when-everything-went-wrong-at-Teiko, so Akashi still has his nicer personality, and his red eyes. I tried to avoid being OOC. _

_I hope you liked it, so please review! I am taking suggestions~_

_*I know bluenette generally refers to a girl (I take French), but 'bluenet' looks weird in my opinion haha, so bear with me. _

_There's something about the Generation of Miracles that I love; the whole friendship thing that I really wanted to write about. This is my first fanfiction, please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong._


End file.
